Next Gate
Next Gate is the 3rd track to Shishido's album Zero. Lyrics Kanji= シャイな態度はいらないね Baby 重なる呼吸で感じられるって 陽気なリズムで開けるよ Next Gate 未来への 切符は近く 不安な影なんて １ｍｍもないぜ 「蹴りあげるのは 新たな Gate 見つめたいのは明日だけ」 そこにある意志 揺るぎない自信 誰にも譲れない サイコーのScene!!」 校舎の壁に 握り拳で 未来の地図 書き殴ってた あの日みたいな 純粋なヒカリ 今でも 持ってるかなぁ 「迎え撃つのは 無数のGame 勝利への尻尾をつかみとれ 飛びあがれ Wake ボーダーは Red 高鳴る鼓動とめられない Days!!」 不思議なんだよ つるむだけで もう 虹さえつかめそうになる 馴れ合いじゃなくて 味方じゃなくて ライバルがちょうどいい 感謝する気持ちは 言葉より行動で表すよ 夢にナビ定めて　踏み込むアクセル　とめようだなんて 言うなよ Oh Yeah シャレた合図じゃ足りないね Baby 今さら何でも信じられるって 本気なレベルでやろうよ Next Game 迷いもない 道を真っ直ぐ キラキラの季節に かえようよ Baby 「アタマをよぎるユーウツな Future 振り払うような姿勢でなきゃ いつだって We Can どこまでも勇敢 地団駄ふんでるヒマないぜイザ！ 夜が連れてくる悲しみの Time くじけないような自分でいたい とまらない Rain 降り注ぐ Pain 受け入れる強さを今 Say Yeah!!」 これまでどんな逆境に遭っても　努力で乗り越えてこられた 楽しみなのさ　これから先も力を試すとき 強い風おこして　勢いで悲しみを吹き飛ばそう 未だ夢半ばさ　ここまできたら　後戻りなど できない Oh Yeah シャイな態度はいらないね Baby 重なる呼吸で感じられるって 陽気なリズムで開けるよ Next Gate 未来への 切符は近く 不安な影なんて １ｍｍもないぜ シャレた合図じゃ足りないね Baby 今さら何でも信じられるって 本気なレベルでやろうよ Next Game 迷いもない 道を真っ直ぐ キラキラの季節に かえようよ Baby 「蹴りあげるのは 新たな Gate 見つめたいのは明日だけ」 そこにある意志 揺るぎない自信 誰にも譲れない サイコーのScene!! 迎え撃つのは 無数のGame 勝利への尻尾をつかみとれ 飛びあがれ Wake ボーダーは Red 高鳴る鼓動とめられない Days!!」 |-| Romaji= SHY na taido wairanaine Baby kasanaru kokyuu de kanji rarerutte youki na RHYTHM de hirake ruyo Next Gate mirai heno kippu wa chikaku huan na kage nante 1mm monaize "keri agerunowa aratana Gate mitsumetainowa ashita dake sokoniaru ishi yuru ginai jishin dare nimo yuzunenai PSYCHO no Scene!!" kousha no kabe ni nigiri kobushide mirai no chizu kaki nagutteta ano hi mitaina junsui na hikari ima demo motte rukanaa "mukae utsu no wa musuu no Game shouri heno shippo wa tsukamitore tobi agare Wake PO DA wa Red takanaru kodou tomerarenai Days!!" fushigi nandayo tsurumudakede mou niji saetsukamesouninaru nare ai janakute mikata janakute RIVAL kachoudoii kansha suru kimochi wa kotoba yori koudou de arawasu yo yume ni nabi sadamete fumi komu AKUSERU to meyoudanante iunayo Oh Yeah share ta aizu ja tari naine Baby ima sara nani demo shinji rarerutee honki na LEVEL deyarouyo Next Game mayoi monai michi wo massugu KIRAKIRA no kisetsu ni kaeyouyo Baby "atama wo yogiru yuutsu na Future furi harau youna shisei denakya itsudatte We Can dokomademo yuukan chizu dahunderu hima naize iza! yoru ga tsure tekuru kanashi meno Time kujikenaiyouna jibun deitai tomaranai Rain furi sosogu Pain uke ire ru tsuyosa wo ima Say Yeah!!" koremadedonna gyakkyou ni auttemo doryoku de nori goe tekorareta tanoshi minanosakorekara saki mo chikara wo tamesu toki tsuyoi kaze okoshite ikioi de kanashi miwo fuki topasou imada yume nakapasa kokomadekitara ato modori nado dekinai Oh Yeah SHY na taido wairanaine Baby kasanaru kokyuu de kanji rarerutte youki na RHYTHM de hirake ruyo Next Gate mirai heno kippu wa chikaku huan na kage nante 1mm monaize share ta aizu ja tari naine Baby ima sara nani demo shinji rarerutee honki na LEVEL deyarouyo Next Game mayoi monai michi wo massugu KIRAKIRA no kisetsu ni kaeyouyo Baby "keri agerunowa aratana Gate mitsumetainowa ashita dake" sokoniaru ishi yuru ginai jishin dare nimo yuzunenai PSYCHO no Scene!!" mukae utsu no wa musuu no Game shouri heno shippo wa tsukamitore tobi agare Wake PO DA wa Red takanaru kodou tomerarenai Days!!" |-| English= There's no need for that shy attitude, Baby, you said you'll make me feel our mixed breaths With a cheerful rhythm, it's opening, Next Gate The ticket to future is close, and there are no anxious shadows, it's not even a 1 mm "I'd dash up, tomorrow there's only a new Gate I want to look at The determination that's there, the steady me, I won't give up to anyone, (it's my) Ultimate Scene!" On the school wall, I beat out the map of future with a clenched fist I wonder if I'm still carrying a pure light like that day back ago "Offense and attack is a infinite Game, I'll catch the victory by it's tail I'll fly up, the border is Red, Days won't stop my heart beating fast!" It's somehow magical, just by walking with you, it's like I'd catch up to the rainbow We're not companions, not friends, it's more like rivals I'd let you feel my gratitude more with my beating heart than words Don't talka bout things like setting up a navigation in my dreams, or accelerating into my territory, Oh Yeah Shared signals ain't enough, Baby , you said you'd believe everything from now on Let's do it on a honest level, Next Game Straight into an unwavering road, let's return to the twinkling seasons, Baby "Without the attitude like I'd shake the thoughts about a lonely Future that cloud my head Always, We Can, everywhere we're heroes, there's no time to impatiently stamp your foot! I want to be the me that's never broken by the sad Time that night brings Never-stopping Rain, pouring down on me Pain, the strength that I accept, Say Yeah!" Up until now, whatever adversity I met, I overcame it with effort It's fun, and from now, it's the time to test my strength A strong wind started to blow, and with energy, let's jump over the sadness Now, we're halfway in a dream, and there's no coming back Oh Yeah There's no need for that shy attitude, Baby, you said you'll make me feel our mixed breaths With a cheerful rhythm, it's opening, Next Gate The ticket to future is close, and there are no anxious shadows, it's not even a 1 mm Shared signals ain't enough, Baby, you said you'd believe everything from now on Let's do it on a honest level, Next Game Straight into an unwavering road, let's return to the twinkling seasons, Baby "I'd dash up, tomorrow there's only a new Gate I want to look at The determination that's there, the steady me, I won't give up to anyone, (it's my) Ultimate Scene!" "Offense and attack is a infinite Game, I'll catch the victory by it's tail I'll fly up, the (poudaa) is Red, Days won't stop my heart beating fast!" Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics